No Title
by Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic
Summary: Penyiksaan… Psikopat, eo? ChenMin Fic!


**Title : No Title**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a. Kris (EXO-M) [CAMEO]**

**Huang Zie Tao (EXO-M) [CAMEO]**

**Genre : Tragedy, Kekerasan**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**NO TITLE**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO (ChenMin) ɷ SM • No Title ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : Penyiksaan… Psikopat, eo? ChenMin Fic!**

**.**

**WARNING****! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN DAN BERANTAKAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Rin Rin kembali! \3/**

**Maaf Rin Rin bikin FF baru, '**_**Mianhae, Saranghae**_**' Rin Rin tunda dulu karena Rin Rin dorp langsung gara-gara… TTATT**

**FF ini sedikit… sekali bumbu yaoi nya XD**

**WARNING! AWAL CERITA NGGAK NYAMBUNG#PLAK**

**Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, HAPPY READING :D**

Author P.O.V

PLAK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi chubby seorang namja. Ia meringis, namun berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Sedangkan orang yang menamparnya, menampakkan kalau ia sangat benci kepada namja dihadapannya.

"Ingat Min Seok-ssi, kau bukan siapa-siapa diriku! Dan aku bukan siapa-siapa dirimu! Dan jangan sampai aku menamparmu lagi karena kau mengikutiku hanya untuk mengucapkan 'Mianhae'!" seru orang itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Min Seok atau dikenal Xiu Min tersenyum miris. Apa susah orang dihadapan nya ini menerima kata 'mianhae' dari nya?

"Jong Dae-ssi, kau orang yang sungguh aku sesalkan" desis Xiu Min, namun tetap terdengar oleh orang didepannya.

"Mwo? Apa hah?" pekik orang yang dipanggil Jong Dae namun dikenal Chen. Bersiap menarik rambut Xiu Min kuat tanpa ampun.

SREK

"AAAAAAAKKKKHHHHHH!" pekik Xiu Min pilu, rambut coklat nya ditarik kasar oleh Chen.

"APA? BICARA SEKALI LAGI, KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!" seru Chen kejam.

Tanpa disadari, air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Xiu Min. Sungguh demi apapun, ini sangat menyakitkan. Seseorang menarik rambutmu hingga kakimu tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Ck, menangis? Dasar cengeng," cibir Chen, "kau hanya sampah yang menganggu hidup ku, aku sunguh amat menyesal menerima cinta konyol mu"

Hati Xiu Min terasa dikoyak kasar oleh cibiran Chen.

"Jjong—Jong Dae—ssi… lepaskan… appo…" pinta Xiu Min.

"Apa? Lepaskan?" tanya Chen, tangannya semakin menggemgam kasar rambut Xiu Min, "tunggu anjal mu, Min Seok-ssi" cibir Chen.

"Aahk.. appo… kumohon Jong Dae-ssi.. lepaskan…" pinta Xiu Min.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, TUNGGU ANJAL MU, BABO!" seru Chen kesal, ia semakin dan semakin menggemgam kasar rambu Xiu Min. tangan lain nya untuk memukul bagian apapun milik Xiu Min.

BUGH

"Akh!"

BUGH

BUGH

"AAKH!"

Jeritan pilu menggema, dikarenakan pukulan keras di perut, kaki, dan tangan.

"Apa? Hanya bisa berteriak?" tanya Chen sinis.

BUGH

"AAAKKHH!"

Jeritan semakin terdengar, darah keluar dari mulut Xiu Min. dan Chen hanya tertawa sinis melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya—sekarang sangat menyenangkan. Psikopat, eo?

"Waw, darah yang menarik, keluarkan terus, Min Seok-ssi" ujar Chen.

Xiu Min sedikit bingung dengan sikap Chen sekarang, berbeda dengan awal mereka bertemu. Namun disisi lain, Xiu Min tengah berpikir keras supaya ia keluar dari situasi ini.

BUGH

Bukan Chen yang memukul, namun kaki Xiu Min yang terayun, menendang Chen kuat. Dan segera berdiri, tidak ada salahnya ia mempelajari taekwondo.

"Haah… haah… berhenti… Dae-ssi" ujar Xiu Min tersenggal-senggal.

Chen berusaha berdiri sambil memegang perut nya karena terkena tendangan kuat dari Xiu Min.

"Kau mau bermain-main denganku, rupanya" ucap Chen, ia menyeringai, seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

Xiu Min yang merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dan kejadian selanjut nya, mencoba kabur, namun apa daya? Dia dan Chen berada di ruang bawah, ia berada disini karena ditarik paksa oleh Chen dan lalu… menamparnya.

"Berpikir kabur? Tidak akan!" seru Chen, memukul bawah dagu Xiu Min kuat-kuat.

DUAG

Xiu Min merasa melayang dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dibawah dagunya dan menyebar kesekitarnya.

BRUK

"Aah!"

Darah kembali keluar dari mulut Xiu Min. dan Chen menyeringai senang karena melihat cairan kental berwarna merah itu keluar dari tubuh Xiu Min.

Chen mendekati Xiu Min yang masih terbujur lemar, lalu mengusap sekitar mulut Xiu Min bermaksud untuk mengambil darah nya.

"Hmm… enak juga" puji Chen, menjilat darah Xiu Min.

Xiu Min membuka matanya, sedikit kaget karena Chen menjliat darah yang menurutnya sedikit menjijikkan itu.

"Dae-ssi… kenapa… kau…?" tanya Xiu Min terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin melihat darah lebih banyak keluar dari tubuh mu," ujar Chen, melirik pisau didekatnya, "bagaimana sekarang kita 'bersenang-senang'? Hm?" tanya Chen, mengambil pisau dan menunjukkannya didepan Xiu Min.

Xiu Min terbelak kaget, apa maksudnya… Chen mau membunuhnya? APA-APAAN INI?

"Dae-ssi! Apa maksud mu?!" tanya Xiu Min keras.

"'Apa maksud mu?!', tentu saja 'bermain-main', bukan kah itu yang ingin kau lakukan bersama ku?" tanya Chen, menjilat pisau itu sehingga sedikit membuat darah keluar dari lidah nya.

Xiu Min bergidik ngeri, melihat Chen menjilat pisau tajam itu, membuat cairan kental itu keluar dari sana.

"Kita mulai? Atau mau 'menikmati' dunia lebih lama lagi?" tawar Chen.

Xiu Min menelan saliva berat, ternyata pikiran awal nya benar. Chen penderita psikopat. Seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian. Namun, psikopat lebih mengerikan, karena suka membunuh orang. Namun seperti nya, psikopat Chen terlihat sekarang. Namun, psikopat Chen tidak terlalu parah, seperti nya.

"Dae-ssi… bisa… kita lakukan 'cara' lain?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak sabar 'bermain' dengan mu, Seok-ssi" jawab Chen cepat, melihat setiap lekukan tubuh Xiu Min untuk menjadi tempat 'bermain' pertama.

Xiu Min semakin takut, ia ingin hidup lebih lama, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terus mengejar-ngejar Chen.

Chen melirik beberapa barang yang entah kenapa yang ia inginkan berada didekatnya. Dan dengan cepat Chen mengambil nya dan mengikat di kaki, tangan Xiu Min.

"Ap—apa maksud mu, Dae-ssi?" tanya Xiu Min takut.

"Aku terlalu bosan menunggu jawaban dari mu, Seok-ssi. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai 'bermain' nya?" tawar Chen menyeringai, menggerak-gerakkan pisau yang berada ditangan nya.

"M—mwo?" pekik Xiu Min kaget.

JLEB

"AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeritan Xiu Min menggema, pisau tajam itu tertancap diperutnya. Chen tertawa keras. Melihat hasil karya dan karyanya yang menjerit keras.

Sreet..

Pisau diputar oleh tangan Chen, Xiu Min berteriak keras. Sakit. Sangat amat sakit. Sebuah benda tajam mengoyak perut mu. Darah keluar banyak. Dan tidak sedikitpun membuat mual Chen. Chen begitu menikmati nya.

"Senang, Seok-ssi?" tanya Chen menyeringai.

Xiu Min tidak menjawab, kesakitan sangat menyerangnya, tidak peduli wajah Chen yang menyeringai seram atau panggilan Chen.

"Ooh… menikmati… mau tambah lagi?" tanya Chen, melepas pisau tajam itu, sehingga membuat Xiu Min mengerang kesakitan.

JLEB

Pisau ditancap di paha Xiu Min. Lagi dan lagi, Xiu Min berteriak. Chen tertawa senang, sekarang ia sangat senang melihat orang kesakitan karenanya.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya, Seok-ssi… mau lagi?" tanya Chen, sedikit mengoyak paha Xiu Min.

"Kk—au… ibb—liiss…" desis Xiu Min tajam, namun hanya 2 detik ia berbicara, detik selanjutnya ia kembali berteriak kesakitan karena ulah Chen.

"Iblis? Aku?" tanya Chen datar, melepas pisau dan menancapkan nya kembali.

"Aku memang iblis, kau saja yang tertipu, Kim Min Seok-ssi" ujar Chen dingin, kembali menendang tubuh Xiu Min yang sudah terlihat tulang dan daging nya.

Xiu Min mengerang pasrah, pasrah sekarang ia mati, namun ia akan sangat amat bersyukur jika dia masih hidup sampai detik ini.

"Ngg… apa lagi yang belum aku sentuh? Jika aku memainkan dada mu, kau akan segera menjadi sampah, itu sama sekali tidak seru, aah… bagaimana kalau tangan?" tanya Chen menyeringai.

Xiu Min tidak menjawab, sudah tahukan jika dia sudah pasrah?

Pisau dikeluarkan dari paha Xiu Min, ah, baju dan celana nya sudah bolong. Hebat sekali Chen, oh ya, psikopat, karena psikopat Chen seperti ini, salahkan kehidupan nya saat masa kecil yang membuat Chen seperti ini.

JLEB

"AAAKH!" kini Xiu Min berteriak tidak terlalu keras, suara nya melemah, ia benar-benar sudah pasrah. Tapi kesakitan tetap meninggapi nya.

"_Fantastic_!" seru Chen, melihat banyak darah berada di tubuh maupun baju nya, bahkan rambut yang awal nya hitam indah menjadi ternodai oleh noda darah yang segar.

Chen memainkan pisau sembari bersiul-siul, menikmati permainan yang kejam ini. Sedangkan Xiu Min, nafas nya terputus-putus, seperti langsung berhenti dan dia akan pergi kedunia asal nya.

CRAK

"AAAAAAAKKKHHHH!" pekik Xiu Min, tangan nya dipatahkan oleh Chen. Chen, tersenyum senang melihat darah kembali mengalir deras setelah tangan kiri Xiu Min ia patahkan.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Suara asing terdengar di telinga Chen maupun Xiu Min, Xiu Min sadar ada orang dibalik pintu besi, sedangkan Chen? Ia menghiraukan nya.

_BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"BUKA PINTU NYA!" suara dibalik pintu besi itu terdengar, dan kali ini mengundang perhatian Chen.

"Eo, ada orang disana?" tanya Chen datar, menghampiri pintu besi itu, meninggalkan Xiu Min dengan pisau yang tertancap disendi tangannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Chen.

"BUKA SAJA, BODOH!" jawab seseorang di balik pintu besi.

"Kau ingin ikut 'bermain-main'?" tanya Chen menyeringai.

"BUKA!"

Chen mengindikkan bahunya, tidak peduli dengan apa dan siapa dibalik pintu besi nan sedang itu. Namun untuk ukuran Chen maupun Xiu Min, pintu itu cukup besar.

"Nah, Seok-ssi, sepertinya 'dia' hanya penganggu, kita lanjutkan, nde?" taawar Chen, mencabut pisau disendi Xiu Min.

Nafas Xiu Min masih terputus-putus, ia sangat tahu siapa pemilih suara dibalik pintu itu.

"Krr—riss…" desis Xiu Min sayu.

"Kris?" tanya Chen, ia menyadari 'Seok-ssi' nya tahu siapa dibalik pintu besi itu.

"Ooh… jadi 'selingkuhan' mu ada di sana?" tanya Chen menyeringai. Chensegera menghampiri pintu besi, tidak lupa membawa pisau untuk 'menyambut' Kris

"Welcome, Yu Yi Fan" sambut Chen sinis, membuka pintu besi itu.

KREK

"BUK—AAKKKHHHH!" pekik Kris, perut nya langsung ditancap pisau oleh Chen.

"Ooh… ooh… ternyata benar Seok-ssi… Kris berada dibalik pintu itu… dari mana kau tahu tempat ini, Kris-ssi? Mau 'bermain-main' dengan ku?" tanya Chen menyeringai.

Xiu Min menatap sayu Kris, orang yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Jangan sampai Kris seperti dirinya.

"Da—Dae-ssi…" lirih Xiu Min, ia sudah siap mati, asalkan Kris jangan seperti nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chen dingin.

"Jangan… jangan 'bermain-main' dengan Kris… 'bermain-main' lah dengan ku…" jawab Xiu Min lesu.

Chen menyeringai. Jadi, Xiu Min rela berkorban demi Kris?

"Ouh… baiklah… aku tidak akan bermain-main dengan 'selingkuhanmu', Seok-ssi…," ujar Chen sinis, "kita mulai lagi?"

JLEB

"AAAKH!" pekik Xiu Min, matanya terbelak, merasakan dimana Chen kembali menancapkan pisau ditubuh nya.

Kris yang masih kesakitan karena ulah Chen terbelak melihat Xiu Min yang bahkan lebih parah darinya. Tulang… daging… sampai terlihat. Ukh… Kris dibuat mual oleh pemandangan ini.

"Xiu.. ge.." desis Kris pelan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan Chen.

'_Jangan!'_

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Kris, Kris melihat Xiu Min yang tengah menatap nya sayu. Xiu Min seperti berbicara melewati kontak mata.

'_Jangan Kris, biarlah aku seperti ini…'_

Kris terbelak, sangat mengerti tatapan dan pergerakan mulut yang kecil itu.

"Mwo?" desis Kris tidak percaya.

Kris benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Xiu Min. sahabatnya, orang yang mengertinya nya setelah orang tua nya dan Tao—namjachingunya. Akan mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini? TIDAK AKAN KRIS BIARKAN!

"AAKH! AKKKH!" pekik Xiu Min berkali-kali, kedua tangan dan kakinya, bahunya, perut nya, punggung nya, semua sudah bersimbah darah, dan banyak bekas benda tajam ditubuhnya. Kecuali dadanya, mungkin… Chen merencakan rencana lain.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan!' seru Kris dalam hati, ia segera berdiri, tidak peduli perut yang terus mengalirkan darah deras.

Kris berdiri, mencoba tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Dengan langkah terhuyung, ia mengambil gergaji yang berada dirak. Sepertinya, tempat mereka berada, ada di gudang bawah tanah.

Kris menyeringai, dengan ini semuanya selesai.

JLEB

Xiu Min menjerit, Kris bergidik ngeri, melihat kepala yang terbagi menjadi dua, apalagi yang berada didepannya.

Namun kini, tuhan tidak berpihak kepada Xiu Min.

JLEB

Tidak ada suara, kini hanya kesunyian yang menerpa. Kris membeku, ia telah membunuh orang… tapi orang itu juga berhak dibunuh bukan?

Namun, kini Kris sadar, yang bukan meninggal bukan Chen saja, namun… sahabatnya juga…

"Xiu Min ge!" pekik Kris. Ia menyingkirkan tubuh Chen, melihat tubuh Xiu Min. ia sadar, Chen tengah memegang erat pisau untuk ditunjukkan kedadanya. Tepat nya jantung. Dan membuat Xiu Min meninggal seketika.

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kris. Tidak peduli imej nya, tidak peduli darah mengotori wajah tampan nya. yang terpenting… menangisi orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"XIU GE!"

**ͼ**** No Title ****ͽ**

Kris terdiam didepan makam. Perut diperban cukup tebal. Ia menggunakan kursi roda untuk sampai kesini. Ditemani oleh namjachingunya, Tao.

"Ge… aku tidak menyangka… Xiu ge akan mati dalam keadaan seperti itu…" isak Tao, menggemgam erat pipa yang digunakan untuk mendorong kursi roda Kris.

"Nde… aku tahu itu, aku sangat menyesal mengenal si brengsek itu. Dia yang telah membunuh Xiu Min ge dengan cara sekejam itu!" ujar Kris geram, namun air mata tetap mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ge… kita pulang?" tanya Tao, sedikit mual karena membayangkan jika dia berada disana. Dia sangat BENCI darah!

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak… aku sangat menyesal karena telah membuat Xiu Min ge seperti ini…"

Tao menghela nafas, "Yang membuatnya itu, si brengsek itu, ge!"

"Aku tahu!" seru Kris, "tapi aku juga merasa bersalah karena tidak segera menyelamatkan nya…"

Tao terdiam, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa cemburu didadanya. Kim Min Seok. Sahabat Kris yang sudah dianggap Tao sebagai kakak nya sendiri… harus meninggalkan mereka…

"GoodBye Xiu Ge… we are love you.." ucap Kris dan Tao bersamaan.

**|END|**

HUEE! TTATT

Nggak tega buat nya! TTATT

Eh eh… #liatkeatas# cerita nya agak gantung ya… #ngangguk2#

Untuk kuburan Chen, tidak ada satupun yang tahu, yang tahu hanya Rin Rin dan Tuhan XD

Tau gak? Rin Rin buat nya juga agak mual-mual #muntah# juga agak nggak tega buat nya TTATT ChenMin yang kejam… TTATT #curcolXD

Oke,** Review** nya please…

**NO BASH! NO SILENT READER!**


End file.
